Picking Up The Pieces
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Sherise Denvers is sent to live with her aunt after child services takes her from her abusive father. While living with her aunt and her family she meets someone who is in need of some help too. Her aunt's brother in law is going through a rough time and is trying to raise his son. Sherise is hired to help out but what will find along the way. Underage sex, lemons and smut.
She let out a heavy sigh, she was moving from her birth home Dallas, Texas to Mission Creek, California. The reason why? Her father became a negative drunk after her mother died from lung cancer, which actually is his fault. Every hour he would have a cigarette or a cigar to his lips. She don't doubt that his lungs is darker than tar. Now social services, child services or better yet DYFS...well CCP was in her life. But it goes back to her father, it's really not healthy to be wearing scarfs and turtle necks in one of the hottest cities in Texas. She had brusies on her neck and arms, that was healing now that she was forced to live with her aunt that she hasn't seen since she was six and she was seventeen. Her father Thomas Dooely was her aunt's older brother and they were Grandma Dooely's only two children, who she has the knowledge of meeting once. She knows that she has a cousin who is two years younger than her and she has a new uncle. Other than that she knows nothing about her new family.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Sherise Denvers looked up to see a flight attended. Sherise didn't have her father's last name because her parents wasn't married and her dad wasn't there when she was born so her mother gave her, her maiden and current last name. Sherise shook her head, "Yes mister?"

The light skinned flight attended smiled. "You must be deep in thought?"

Sherise could feel the heat rise up. "Sorry."

The flight attended chuckled before stepping back. "Don't be. It happens to the best of us but I think you would like to know that we have arrived at LAX."

Sherise's brown eyes widened before she stood and grabbed her purple and ran for the door of the plane. Running through the tunnel to get her suitcase but while she was searching she couldn't find the small purple luggage. She looked around before spotting it next to a limo driver who was holding up a sign with her name on it. With a deep breath she apporched the driver who had a blonde ponytail behind his neck.

"Miss Denvers, your aunt and uncle suggested I come get you. If you follow me, the car is just outside the airport."

Sherise didn't respond, she gave a small nod before heading towards the glass double doors with the driver following. Outside the airport was a black stretch limo you normally see in movies or at weddings or both. While the driver put her luggage in the trunk she got in the back seat and waited for the car to drive. It was a three hour ride from the airport to Mission Creek, depends on the driver not to mention the four hour flight from Texas to California. Now that she thinks about it she's exhusted, a little nap wouldn't hurt. Leaning her head back she cleared her thoughts before closing her eyes.

 _ **Two And A Half Hours Later**_

The sound of the engine going off made Sherise wake with a start. She temporary forgot her situation and sometimes that's the best, after streaching she got out of the car to stare at the mansion before her with wide, unbelievable eyes. This is where she is going to live? The mansion is very large and is sitting on a cliff with a nice view of the ocean with many large windows, actually reminds her of Tony Stark's mansion in Malibu. While she was checking the outside of the house the door opened and Sherise found herself in someone's arms.

Sherise looked to see a girl around sixteen years old with long brown hair hugging her. "Um...hi."

"Bree! Let the girl go!"

After the girl that was hugging her back up Sherise looked at the one who spoken to see a boy around fifthteen standing in the entrance. "Um..."

He turned his brown eyes on her and smiled. "You don't remember me but I never forgotten you. I'm Leo, Tasha's son."

Ohh. So this is her cousin Lenord her mother was speaking about before she died. "Nice to meet you."

"Come in! Tasha made chocolate chip cookies before she and Mr. Davenport left for work." the sixteen year old brunette said cheery while pulling the year older girl in the house by her wrist.

The driver sat her things by the stairs before leaving just as she was pushed on a couch. Leo shook his head before sitting on the couch as well. Bree walked very fast from the kitchen to the living room with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"It's amazing to have another girl in the house!"

Leo put a finger in his ear before glaring at the older teen standing. "I'm not death and what about Diasy?"

Bree rolled her brown eyes. "She's just two. She's no fun."

Leo rolled his eyes just as laughter entered the room. The three looked to see two brunette males, one pretty musclar and the other pretty small. "That's Adam and Chase. They have after school activities. Adam is the star quarter back of Mission Creek's Dingos and Chase is the captain of the debate team."

Sherise nodded, she liked football but her sports contains horse riding and aglity courses. "It's nice to meet you all but I'm really beat. Sooo..."

Leo nodded before standing and headed up the stairs. "Of course. I'll show to your room."

Sherise stood with a small yawn before following her cousin.


End file.
